Una dificil decisión
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: En el Milenio de Plata, Mamoru, Seiya y usagi se conocen, ambos principes estan enamorados de Usagi,pasa algun tiempo y ella junto a las Sailors, deciden ir a vivir a la Tierra, ahi vuelven a contrarse los 3, quienes ya no son unos niños. Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

Una difícil decisión

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el Milenio de Plata reinaba en la Luna con todo su esplendor, todos los habitantes de la luna vivían felices... no tenían la necesidad de bajar a la Tierra, ya que durante toda su vida en el Milenio de Plata tuvieron todas las comodidades que podían desearse y sobre todo, el pueblo amaba a su reina: la reina Serena, la Neo Reina Serenity, todos podían bajar a la Tierra... pero ¿Para qué bajar si en la luna está todo? Todas las Scouts habían crecido juntas, había diferencias en la edad, pero todas eran hermanas. Cuando Selene era una niña y apenas sabía la responsabilidad que su madre le otorgaba, conoció al representante del planeta Tierra y al representante del planeta Olivo, la Reina Serenity se encontraba en el salón del trono

-Por favor Selene, ve con Rei ya que, estaré en una reunión importante con los reyes del planeta Tierra y Olivo, después las alcanzo.

-Está bien mamá-Dijo la pequeña Selene, Rei asintió, tomó de la mano a Selene y la llevó a los jardines donde se hallaban las demás scouts.

La puerta se abrió y una figura con smoking y capa blanca hizo su aparición, era el rey del planeta Tierra, a su lado, un adolescente vestido de smoking y antifaz de color lavanda le seguía, el rey saludó solemnemente

-Es un placer volver a verla Reina Serenity-Dijo él

-Es un placer volver a verlo Rey Zeus

-Os presento a mi heredero, Endimyon, por favor, saluda a la Reina

-Es un honor-Dijo el jovencito con solemnidad

Detrás de él, aparecieron cuatro adolescentes, quienes se inclinaron ante la Reina

-¿Quiénes son estos guapos jovencitos?

-Jedite-Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios

-Malachite-Dijo un joven de cabello café y largo

-Zoicyte-Dijo un delicado joven de cabello largo y rubio

-Neflite-Dijo un joven de cabellos lilas y largo

-¡Somos la guardia personal del príncipe Endimyon!

En esos momentos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, una figura con traje de color negro y con capa del mismo color, caminaba hacia ellos, atrás, un adolescente de cabello negro y con smoking negro le seguía

-Que gusto verla Reina, Rey.

-Igualmente-Contestaron Serenity y Zeus

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-Dijo una voz muy masculina-Mi padre me ha platicado mucho de usted Reina

-¿Y que te ha dicho?-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Que es usted una persona muy elegante y que es hermosa

-Tu hijo siempre tan galante-Dijo Zeus en tono sarcástico

-Es el heredero a la corona, su nombre es Seiya-Dijo orgullosamente Atlas

-Veo que tu hijo es muy desenvuelto-Dijo Zeus nuevamente en tono sarcástico

-Siempre ha sido así-Dijo Atlas sonriendo

-Caballeros, por favor, quisiera discutir con ustedes algunos puntos sobre las relaciones exteriores con los demás sistemas solares-Dijo la Reina Serenity interrumpiendo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas

-Endimyon, quédate aquí-Dijo Zeus

-Seiya, espérame aquí-Dijo Atlas

Los chicos asintieron, pero justo cuando los reyes se retiraban, se oyeron risas en el exterior

-¿Tu hija?-Dijo Zeus

-Si, está jugando con sus amigas, Endimyon, Seiya, si gustan pueden ir al jardín –Dijo la Reina, los padres de ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron al jardín, ahí se encontraron un paraíso

-Nunca había visto tantas flores... -Dijo Seiya

-Es un lugar magnífico-Dijo Endimyon

En una fuente que se hallaba en medio, había un grupo de niñas que jugaban, había 3 que tenían a lo mínimo 15 años, las demás tendrían por lo menos 10 años, las chicas de más edad al verlos se quedaron sorprendidas, las más pequeñas dejaron de jugar y los dos jóvenes se acercaron

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijo una joven de 15 años, de cabello corto y café, vestía una blusa algo escotada y una falda larga de color blanco, que, cuando Endimyon y Seiya se acercaron aun más se puso de pie en señal de alerta, las demás niñas formaron un circulo alrededor de una niña

-Es un hermoso lugar donde habitan hermosas hadas-Dijo Seiya-Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Seiya Kou, príncipe del planeta Olivo-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Yo soy el príncipe Endimyon heredero al trono del planeta Tierra-Dijo mientras imitaba a Seiya

Del círculo de niñas, salió una que tenía un vestido escotado con medias lunas en su escote, tenía una media luna en su frente y el cabello rubio con dos coletas, hizo una reverencia

-Soy la princesa Serena, hija de la Reina Serenity

Todas las scouts quedaron sorprendidas... se suponía que Selene no debía relacionarse mucho con personas extrañas al Milenio de Plata, ya que podía correr peligro...

-Ellas son como mis hermanas-Dijo de nuevo Selene

-Ella es Amy-Mientras decía esto, Amy se levantó y saludó con una inclinación

-Ella es Rei-Dijo, mientras Rei se levantaba en tono desafiante

-Ella es Minako-simplemente sonrió y se inclinó y guiñó un ojo

-Ella es Makoto-quien solamente levantó la vista y extendió su mano para saludar

-Ella es Haruka-quien se acercó a Selene y puso su mano en el hombro de ella

-Ella es Michiru-quien se puso al lado de Haruka

-Ella es Setsuna-Quien simplemente sonrió

-Y esta hermosa niña-Una niña de 6 años se acercó-Es Hotaru

Los príncipes quedaron sorprendidos, a pesar de la poca edad de Serena, era muy despierta y sabía perfectamente todo lo que hacía y decía...

Justo cuando pensaban entablar platica con ellas, un guardia de palacio hizo acto de aparición

-Los padres de los príncipes requieren de su presencia

-Enseguida vamos-Dijeron los dos, ambos se despidieron cortésmente y se alejaron, sin embargo, Seiya volteó de nuevo para despedirse de una forma informal de la princesa: agitó la mano y gritó

-¡Espero que volvamos a vernos en otra ocasión!

Cosa que escandalizó a Haruka

-¡Semejante príncipe despedirse así! ¿Qué acaso no sabe con quien trata?

-Es su forma de ser-Dijo Selene sonriendo, Setsuna, quien estaba a un lado de Haruka simplemente sonrió

-Es hora de descansar un poco princesa-Dijo sonriente-El destino tiene preparado para ti muchas cosas...

Así, pasaron algunos años más... las Sailors habían crecido bastante, ya no eran aquellas niñas... ahora eran una jovencitas, ya habían cumplido 15 años, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tenían 20años, no les gustaba bajar mucho a la Tierra (la verdad era que tenían profesores para ellas solas) mientras que Hotaru ya tenía 11 años... ese día, la Reina las llamó

-Selene, has estado aquí durante 15 años de tu vida... es hora que me respondas una pregunta ¿Deseas conocer a los terrestres?

-Madre, tu eres Reina de la Luna, el planeta más cercano es la Tierra, estaré gustosa en ir

-Que así sea, en un mes estarás ahí.

Haruka, dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó

-Mi Reina, si lo permites, déjame acompañarla, la Tierra es un lugar muy peligroso en ocasiones y quisiera ser yo la que proteja a Serena

-Las que gusten ir a la Tierra pueden hacerlo-Dijo la Reina

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir?-Dijo Minako emocionada

-Es de su elección el que vayan o no, pueden visitarla cuantas veces lo deseen-Dijo la Reina

Todas se pusieron felices y decidieron prepararse para el viaje, y así fue, al mes todas partieron a la Tierra, incluyendo a la Reina, llegaron en una limusina

-Este lugar es muy extraño-Dijo Minako

-Es la Tierra-Dijo Amy-Tienen cosas muy interesantes

Todas bajaron de la limusina, la casa en la que vivirían más bien era una mansión... Todas entraron a verla, contaba con todo: gimnasio con alberca techada, un comedor amplio y las habitaciones eran sumamente amplias, todas escogieron su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Selene y todas las Sailors se enlistaban para irse a la escuela, cosa que tenía emocionada a Minako, ya que ella nunca había estudiado en la Tierra, si en la Luna pero ahora era en la Tierra y conocería a chicos de diferentes nacionalidades

El primer día de clases fue un desastre...

-¡Princesa, le dije que ya era muy tarde, la levanté pero no me hizo caso!-Dijo Amy

-¡Amy, por favor, no me llames de usted... llámame Serena, pero por favor, no me llames de usted!-Dijo ella

-¡Está bien Serena, pero ya teníamos que estar en el instituto!

Llegaron algo tarde, pero por ser primer día de clases para ellas, las disculparon

-Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes-Dijo el profesor

Mina, Rei, Mako, Amy y Selene tomaron asiento, las clases se reanudaron, sin embargo, al empezar el descanso, un joven se acercó a Selene

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou-Dijo el joven mientras galantemente tomaba la mano de Serena y la besaba, quien quedó sorprendida ante tal suceso

-Galante que salió-Dijo Rei-Todos lo hacen para conquistar-Dijo fríamente

-¡Pero es guapo!-Dijo Mina

-Chicas, tenemos por ahora que estudiar, no tenemos tiempo para buscar novio-Dijo Amy

Seiya levantó la mirada hacia Rei y Ami y contestó:

-Yo estoy enamorado de Selene desde que la conocí... es una chica muy bella, irradia una luz preciosa-Dijo él mientras veía a Rei-El que yo sea quien soy, no me da la oportunidad de burlarme de esa forma, he visto a lo lejos cómo es Selene-Dijo Seiya seriamente-Además, no creo que chicas tan hermosas como ustedes generalicen-Dijo nuevamente

-Pero...pero...-Dijo Rei-¿¡Seiya Kou!? ¿El príncipe del planeta Olivo?-Dijo Rei

-Así es...-Dijo Seiya nuevamente

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?-Dijo Serena

-Endimyon me ha invitado a la Tierra por largo tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que no soy el único que ha decidido venir-Dijo Seiya-Princesa-Dijo en voz baja-Cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional-Dijo Seiya nuevamente

-¿En dónde te has metido?-La voz de un joven de cabellos negros se dejó oír por todo el salón

-¡Endimyon!-Dijo Seiya

-¿No sabes que...?-Endimyon no terminó la frase al ver a Selene

-¿Princesa?

-Así que tu eres Endimyon, mucho gusto príncipe-Dijo Serena

-Sea bienvenida a la Tierra-Dijo el joven

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, bueno, esto se esta poniendo interesante… ¿Qué pasara en un futuro?


	2. Chapter 2

Galantemente Endimyon beso la mano de Selene, quien se sonrojó…

-Por favor, príncipes, quisiera pedirles un favor, aquí, en la Tierra, llámenme Serena, ya que Selene es el nombre que usa la princesa… he venido a la Tierra como una simple persona y no como una princesa

Los jóvenes asintieron

-Está bien, Serena-Dijo Seiya-A mi llámame solamente Seiya

-Igualmente, dime solamente Endimyon

Justo en ese momento, el profesor de la siguiente clase entraba

-¡A sus asientos por favor! Habrán sus libros en la pagina 79

Las clases siguieron su curso, al escuchar el timbre de salida, Amy, Rei, Mina y Mako, decidieron despedirse, ya que habían decidido inscribirse a un club, Serena no se había decidido aun por un club, así que decidió regresar a casa sola, ya que Haruka y Michiru ya se habían ido también a su club y Setsuna y Hotaru estaban ocupadas haciendo la tarea que le habían dejado a Hotaru, cuando Serena ya se disponía a irse, se encontró con Seiya

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si… no tengo nada que hacer-Dijo Serena

-Ven, quiero que conozcas mi club-Dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano, se dirigieron hacia un largo pasillo, al fondo, había una pequeña puerta y se escuchaba mucho ruido

Seiya abrió la puerta ¡Era un club de basquetbol!

-¡Por fin llegaste!-Dijo el entrenador-Queremos que hagan un partido contra los de 3º, así que ¡A jugar!

-Espérame-Dijo Seiya a Serena-¿Qué te parece? Este es mi club, termina el partido y nos vamos

Serena subió a las gradas, ahí se encontraban varias estudiantes de 1º y 2º

-¡Seiya, tu puedes!-Gritó una chica

-¡Eres el mejor!-Gritó otra

-Vaya que sí tiene admiradoras-Y mientras decía esto, volteaba a ver a Seiya, sin duda alguna, era el mejor jugando, no por nada lo habían nombrado capitán del equipo

Seiya encestaba canasta tras canasta, ya se sabia que equipo iba a ganar, repentinamente, alguien se sentó al lado de Serena

-Hola ¿Verdad que es muy bueno para el deporte?

Serena volteó repentinamente, era Endimyon

-Es muy bueno jugando-Dijo Serena-¿Y tu en que club estas?

-En el de atletismo

-¡Que interesante!-Dijo ella-Aun no me decido por algún club…

Repentinamente se escuchó un silbato, el partido había terminado y el equipo de Seiya había ganado por una considerable ventaja en números… Seiya fue hacia donde se encontraban Serena y Endimyon

-¡Es hora de irnos!

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Serena

-A mi casa-Dijo Endimyon-Queremos mostrarte algo

Serena asintió, estaba un poco intrigada, ¿Qué seria? Galantemente Endimyon y Seiya le dieron el paso a Serena.

Después de 20 minutos, llegaron a la casa de Endimyon, se encontraba en un área muy tranquila de Tokio, la entrada tenia un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas y justo al final, se encontraba la casa ¿o era mansión? Los 3 bajaron del carro y se dirigieron hacia una antigua puerta de madera labrada, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Serena logró ver todo el esplendor de los Reyes de la Tierra, hermosas y antiguas pinturas, jarrones y esculturas

-Dile a mi padre que hemos llegado

-Sí, joven, enseguida-El mayordomo desapareció del recibidor y Endimyon los condujo hacia un hermoso recibidor, justo cuando Serena admiraba una hermosa pintura, el mayordomo apareció nuevamente, esta vez, iba acompañado por otras 2 personas…

-El rey Zeus en compañía del Rey Atlas

Seiya se incorporó rápidamente y fue hacia su padre a quien estrechó afectuosamente

-¡Padre que gusto verte por aquí! ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-He llegado hoy por la mañana, hay muchos asuntos que tratar… ¿Cómo has estado hijo mío?

-Bien, gracias-Contesto el joven-Creo que a ella la conoces-Dijo mientras se dirigía a Serena

Serena volteó, nunca había visto al padre de Seiya, al Rey Atlas, ni mucho menos al Rey Zeus, había escuchado de las grandezas que ambos habían hecho por sus planetas, pero el verlos era otra cosa, con delicadeza, Serena llegó hasta donde los reyes se encontraban

-Selene, princesa del Milenio de Plata y futura heredera a la corona

El rey Zeus la miró

-Es un placer tener a la hija de la Reina Serenity aquí

-Igualmente, es un placer-Dijo el Rey Atlas

-¿Cómo esta tu madre, la reina?

-Muy bien, gracias, cumpliendo como siempre con sus obligaciones-Dijo Serena

Ambos reyes sonrieron

-Fue un placer conocer a la hija de Serenity, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre-Dijo el Rey Atlas

Serena se sonrojó

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Atlas-Dijo Zeus-Es hora de irnos, tenemos una reunión con los reyes de la Galaxia Andrómeda

-Tienes razón, es hora de irnos ¡Hasta luego y cuídense!-Dijo el Rey Atlas

Cuando por fin se fueron, Endimyon los invitó a pasar al estudio de su padre

-Esto es lo que queremos mostrarte

Un enorme cuadro se alzaba en la parte central del estudio… ahí podía verse perfectamente bien, un par de adolescentes y una niña, ¡Eran Selene, Endimyon y Seiya!

-¿Y este cuadro? ¿Cómo es…?

-¿… que esta aquí?-Seiya terminó la frase de Serena

-Este cuadro se mandó a hacer cuando Seiya y yo fuimos por primera vez a la luna-Dijo Endimyon

-Nuestros padres querían un hermoso recuerdo de ese viaje-Dijo Seiya

Los 3 salieron del estudio, ya era algo tarde, así que Serena decidió regresar a casa

-Yo te llevo-Dijo Endimyon

-Te acompaño-Dijo Seiya

Así, los 3 regresaron a Serena a su casa…

Cuando llegó, Haruka esperaba a Serena en la entrada, junto con Michiru

-¡Hasta mañana!-Dijo Serena a los dos, mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida mientras ellos se alejaban, ya dentro de la casa, Haruka habló con Serena

-Llamó la Reina para saber cómo estás

-Enseguida hablo con ella-Dijo Serena mientras subía la escalinata

Justo cuando iba rumbo a su habitación, Mina la tomó por sorpresa

-¿¡Como te fue en tu cita!?

-Pero Mina…

-¿Hubo algo?

-Mina…

-¡Que romántico! Y ¿Por quien de los 2 te decidiste?

-¡Mina, escucha! ¡Ellos son solo mis amigos! Solo conocí la casa de Endimyon, a los padres de Seiya y Endimyon y un cuadro de nosotros 3…

-¿Un cuadro?-Dijo Rei que salía de su habitación en ese momento

-Si, un cuadro de Seiya, Endimyon y yo…

-Bueno, Serena-Dijo Amy quien salía de la biblioteca-Es hora de estudiar, dentro de 3 semanas habrá exámenes…

-¡Amy!-Dijo Mina-¡Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar!

-Por eso mismo-Dijo Amy

Todas a regañadientes se fueron a estudiar con Amy

Así pasaron las semanas, y la amistad entre Serena, Seiya y Endimyon, se había estrechado aún más… en ocasiones, salían todas las sailors con Endimyon y Seiya, en otras más, solamente eran Serena, Seiya y Endimyon quienes salían juntos… hasta que una tarde de verano…

Endimyon no pudo asistir a la escuela, ya que el Rey Zeus lo necesitaba, Serena se quedó con Seiya y como siempre, Serena fue al club de Seiya, todo iba como normalmente sucedían las cosas… de no ser porque ese día llovía mas de lo acostumbrado…

Al salir de la escuela, se dieron cuenta de al cantidad de lluvia…

-Así no podemos salir de aquí-Dijo Serena-Mi sombrilla no es tan grande como para que cubra a los dos

-No te preocupes-Dijo Seiya-Usa la sombrilla, yo me cubriré con esto-Dijo mientras mostraba una carpeta platificada

-No, si es así, no salimos, no puedo dejar que te mojes

Repentinamente, un rayo apareció en el nublado cielo… Serena tembló… no le gustaban los rayos, los odiaba desde pequeña… ¡Y había caído cerca al parecer!

Seiya se percató de ello… y sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él…

-No te preocupes, pronto pasará-Dijo Seiya

-Gracias-Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada, pero se sintió protegida…

Seiya, preocupado porque la lluvia aumentaba y se hacia tarde, tomó sorpresivamente a Serena entre sus brazos y la cubrió con la sombrilla que llevaba ella, sin importarle siquiera que él terminara completamente mojado…

-¿Bueno?-Haruka había contestado-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasó?

-Me quedare en la casa de Seiya, ya que no hay forma en cómo pueda ir para la casa

-Está bien-Dijo Haruka-Cuídate mucho


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Serena y Seiya llegaron al departamento de él, Seiya se encontraba completamente mojado, Serena por su parte, se había mojado solamente los pies, mientras Seiya se cambiaba, Serena se quitó los zapatos, repentinamente, Seiya apareció con una toalla

-Aquí tienes

-¡Gracias!

Serena tomó la toalla y seco sus pies

-¿Siempre es así el clima en la Tierra?

-¿Con rayos? En esta temporada, si

Serena miró hacia el ventanal que daba a la terraza, la lluvia caía copiosamente

-Parece que esto va a durar mucho-Dijo ella

-Entonces te invito a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente-Dijo Seiya quien iba hacia la cocina

-¿Vives solo?

-Si, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, como vine de visita a la Tierra, esto es solamente provisional, aunque a veces vienen mis hermanas a visitarme, mi padre también viene a visitarme, pero son tantas sus ocupaciones que no se queda mucho tiempo

-Ya veo

-Tú vives con tus hermanas ¿Verdad?

-Las quiero mucho, todas nosotras formamos una gran familia

Repentinamente un rayo apareció en el cielo iluminándolo todo, a consecuencia de esto, hubo un apagón en el todo el edificio… Serena, asustada, se aferro a lo primero que encontró… y lo primero que encontró, había sido a Seiya, quien protectoramente, la abrazo

-No te preocupes

Seiya sentía el temblor en el cuerpo de Serena, sonrió tiernamente

-Ven

La joven lo siguió, llegaron a una habitación

-Este es tu cuarto, descansa todo lo que quieras… la luz se ha ido y no creo que llegue rápido

Pero el cuarto estaba muy oscuro…

-¿Podemos quedarnos en el recibidor?-Dijo Serena

Seiya, al ver el rostro de Serena, asintió

Ambos tomaron asiento, Seiya tomó una vela y la prendió, la habitación se ilumino tenuemente…

-¿Esto también ocurre en la luna?

-No… en la luna no sucede esto… ahí se pueden ver las hermosas galaxias, copiosas lluvias de estrellas, grandes y hermoso meteoritos, cometas brillantes…-Dijo Serena como recordando

-La única vez que fui, me enamoré de ese lugar… Siempre es de noche ahí, ¿Verdad?

Serena lo miró

-Siempre es de noche… pero las luces del Milenio de Plata alumbran lo suficiente, incluso, pareciera como si fuera de día… el hermoso colorido de las flores… las mariposas… todo eso es lo que le da vida la Milenio de Plata…

-Todo ahí es hermoso…-Dijo Seiya mirando a Serena

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rojo tenuemente

-¿Cómo es tu planeta?-Pregunto Serena

-El planeta Olivo es hermoso… a pesar de toda la tecnología que tenemos, posee grandes extensiones de bosque repletos de árboles de todo tipo… una fauna exótica y muy variada…

-¿Extrañas tu planeta?

-Mmmmh, si, un poco, pero por nada del mundo me perdería el estar aquí…

-Cuéntame de tu familia…

-Te diré, somos 4 en la familia, mi madre murió al dar a luz a su última hija…

-Lo siento mucho Seiya… yo…

-No, no te preocupes-Dijo Seiya sonriente-A mi madre siempre la tendré en mi corazón… como te decía, tengo otras dos hermanas, la menor, se llama Diana y la de en medio se llama Calisto, ambas son muy buenas conmigo, pero Diana es mas tranquila, le gusta mucho realizar paseos a caballo, es la parte sensible de la familia, Calisto, es la mas aventurada, ella suele irse de caza por varios días, le fascinan los deportes extremos, es muy femenina también…

Serena escuchaba atentamente, miraba a Seiya, el miedo ya estaba pasando, se sentía en confianza…

Repentinamente, la luz regresó

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Seiya-¡Pero mira la hora que es!-Dijo mientras miraba su reloj, ¡Eran las 2 am!

Serena también miro su reloj ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo se hubiera ido tan rápido? Se incorporo

-Es hora de que vaya a descansar, hasta mañana, Seiya

Seiya hizo lo mismo, se despidió de Serena y ambos tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones…

Al día siguiente Seiya y Serena caminaban rumbo a la escuela, platicaban animadamente cuando eso paso… un par de rufianes se les acercó

-¿Qué quieren?-Dijo Seiya en tono desafiante

-Todo lo que traigas encima

Contestó uno de ellos, al ver a Serena, otro intentó jalarla

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Seiya estaba molesto, realmente muy molesto

-Déjala en paz o te las veras conmigo

El rufián miró a Seiya y desafiante, asesto el primer golpe, que Seiya esquivo perfectamente, los otros dos tipos quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero fueron detenidos por Seiya, después de unos segundos, los tres tipos estaban tirados en el suelo

-Que esto les sirva para que no vuelvan a molestar

Serena estaba sorprendida… ¡Era la primera vez que veía a Seiya así!

-¿Estas bien? Fue mi culpa el habernos venido caminando

El rostro del joven denotaba preocupación…

-No… no fue tu culpa… gracias por haberme salvado

Serena corrió a los brazos de Seiya

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no me lo perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar…

-Seiya…-Dijo Serena quien se detuvo repentinamente

Seiya volteo a verla

-Dime

-¿Me proteges por ser la princesa del Milenio de Plata?

Seiya la miró… regresó hacia donde estaba ella

-No… te protejo porque para mí, tú eres una persona especial…

Nuevamente Serena se sonrojó…

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Haruka y Michiru esperaban en la entrada a Serena, ya habían tocado el timbre para el comienzo de las clases, aun así, Haruka esperaba al lado de Michiru, cuando vio a los dos llegar, se tranquilizó…

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto la joven al ver el semblante de su princesa

-Si… no ha pasado nada… Seiya me ha protegido de unos rufianes

-¿¡Rufianes!?-Repitió Haruka escandalizada

-Tranquilízate Haruka-Dijo Michiru

-No le pasó nada-Dijo Seiya-Y no me lo perdonaría si algo le hubiera pasado…

Haruka pudo ver claramente el rostro de Seiya… no era el rostro de alguien común… no… ese rostro denotaba un sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar…

Los días pasaron y Haruka a regañadientes, dejaba que Seiya y Serena se fueran juntos… la amistad de ellos era muy especial… de hecho… Serena nunca se dio cuenta cuando paso… pero paso…

Un día, cuando salían de las practicas de basquetbol, una joven se acercó a Seiya, tímidamente, le entregó una carta con un corazón en medio, Seiya agradeció el gesto de la joven, quien salio corriendo en el momento en el que Seiya tomaba la carta… ¡Era una carta de amor! Serena lo miró… repentinamente el corazón de ella empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal… expectante, miró el rostro de Seiya, quien, sin hacer ninguna expresión, leyó toda la carta, la guardo en su mochila y le dijo a Serena

-¡Vámonos!

"¿¡Como que vámonos!?"

Pensó Serena, sin querer, Serena empezó a sentir celos… ese día, Serena se fue directo a su casa, se despidió fríamente de Seiya, quien se dio cuenta de ello… lo primero que hizo, fue subir a su habitación, se encerró, se acostó en su cama y se puso a llorar…

Haruka, que se había dado cuenta de ello, quiso subir y hablar con ella, pero Michiru la detuvo

-Ese tipo de problemas, los tiene que resolver ella

Haruka intentó tranquilizarse… al día siguiente, Serena tenía los ojos sumamente hinchados de tanto llorar… las chicas se prepararon para ir a la escuela, ya estando ahí, lo primero que hizo Serena, fue preguntar por Seiya… cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse que Seiya había ido a ver a la joven que le había entregado la carta el día anterior…

Triste y molesta, decidió no buscarlo… cuando Seiya regresó, Serena lo saludo fríamente, Seiya, dándose cuenta de ello, no le importo siquiera el que tuvieran clases, ya en el jardín Seiya habló

-Por favor, quiero hablar contigo… no se que te pasa…

Serena contestó algo triste y molesta

-Ya tienes novia ¿Cierto?

Seiya la miro desconcertado

-Es… es la chica de ayer ¿Verdad?

Seiya la miro aun con más desconcierto…

-¡Solo dímelo!-Dijo Serena mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro, Seiya al darse cuenta de ello, también habló

-¿Y tu? ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Serena lo miró con desconcierto ahora, varias lágrimas salieron de su rostro, miró a Seiya… que la miraba de una forma diferente, totalmente diferente a la forma a la que miraba a las demás chicas… Serena sentía que esa mirada traspasaba hasta su corazón… que desnudaba su alma por completo… Seiya, por su parte, al ver el rostro de Serena con lagrimas, tiernamente se acercó a ella, con tiernos y cortos besos, secó las lagrimas de Serena y le dijo al oído

-No, yo no tengo novia, esa chica no es mi novia, simplemente le agradecí el detalle pero no podía corresponderle… no puedo porque yo amo a alguien mas… y esa persona eres tu Serena…

Notas de Lucy: Esta es la tercera parte, ¡Ojala les guste! Por lo pronto, Seiya le confeso sus sentimientos a Serena… y al parecer ella también está enamorada de él… pero… ¿Y Endymion? Bueno, en el próximo capitulo ¡Endymion al ataque! Así que hay fic para rato… ¡Espero sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Serena quedó paralizada por la confesión… no sabía qué hacer… sus manos temblaban y se sentía a merced de Seiya… bajó la mirada

-Seiya yo… estoy muy confundida… lo… lo siento mucho

Seiya la miró tiernamente y le susurro al oído

-No importa cuanto tenga que esperar… te esperare

Tiernamente Seiya besó el rostro de Serena y se levantó, extendió una mano

-Vamos, se hace tarde para la siguiente clase

Serena se desconcertó… tomo la mano de Seiya y ambos regresaron al salón, todas las miradas fueron para los dos al momento de entrar al salón…

-¡Hola Serena, Seiya!

Era Endymion, quien estaba con las demás chicas

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

Seiya estrecha la mano de Endymion

-Un poco cansado, pero todo estuvo bien

-Que bueno que estas de regreso

Serena estaba un poco seria

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Endymion mirando a Serena y a Seiya

-No… nada-Contesto Serena

-¡A sus asientos por favor! ¡La clase ya va a comenzar!-El profesor ya había llegado

Todos ocuparon sus lugares… las clases siguieron, ahora el trio estaba junto nuevamente, sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba a Serena… la declaración de Seiya la había dejado sumamente confundida… no sabia si realmente lo amaba o no…

Al terminar las clases, todo (o al menos casi todo seguía igual) Seiya, Endymion y Serena habían decidido salir juntos y celebrar el regreso de Endymion

Al día siguiente, Serena se encontraba en la alberca de la mansión… solamente flotaba en el agua, no tenia ganas de nadar… repentinamente sintió que una brisa tocó su rostro…

-Hola Haruka

Haruka fue hacia donde se encontraba Serena

-Princesa…

-Por favor, Haru, no me digas princesa, solo llámame Serena

-Esta bien Serena, te he notado muy preocupada y distraída estos días ¿Sucede algo? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Gracias Haru… yo… estoy confundida…

-¿Te refieres a Seiya?

Cuando Serena escucho ese nombre, sintió un vuelco en el corazón…

-Realmente no se si lo amo…

-Serena…-Haruka suspiro mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Serena, quien se incorporó

-Tú eres en la única en la que confío plenamente…

-Gracias por depositar toda tu confianza en mí

Haruka estaba un poco ruborizada ante el halago de su princesa…

-Regresando al tema

Haruka se aclaro la voz

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazón…

Serena asintió… aún se sentía confundida, pero esperaría un poco de mas tiempo para poder darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, sin saber que al día siguiente, recibiría una sorpresa…

Cuando las chicas llegaron al salón de clases, solamente encontraron a Endymion…

-¿Y Seiya?

-Ha tenido que salir de viaje a su planeta… me ha dicho que regresara en un mes

-¿¡Un mes!?

Serena sintió que su corazón se apretaba fuertemente… sin decir nada, tomo asiento, las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando Serena ya se iba (las demás chicas tenían que ir a sus respectivos clubes) Endymion la invitó a pasear, ella accedió y ambos subieron a un hermoso carro color negro…

-Hay algo que, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude mostrarte cuando recién llegaste

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás

Llegaron hasta el planetario, bajaron del auto y Endymion la condujo por un pasillo bellamente adornado con imágenes del cosmos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación sin ningún decorado… solamente con una especie de proyector en medio…

-¿Y esto…?

La cara de Serena denotaba curiosidad

Endymion acercó una silla cómoda para Serena, quien tomo asiento, repentinamente, todas las luces se apagaron quedando en completa oscuridad… repentinamente, la habitación se fue llenando de imágenes holográficas del cosmos… y en el centro de la habitación, podía verse el Milenio de Plata, Serena se quedo atónita… su sorpresa aumento cuando la habitación cambio repentinamente a un hermoso jardín con fuentes alrededor y todo era iluminado con lámparas tan hermosas que parecían obras de arte

-¡El jardín del Milenio de Plata!

Serena se había puesto de pie… mientras daba vueltas, caminaba y jugueteaba con los hologramas de las mariposas…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es hermoso!-Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Endymion se sonrojara… él la miró fijamente

Mientras Serena caminaba por la habitación, Endymion la veía, tan feliz, tan hermosa… si… ella, ella parecía una hermosa hada, su rostro… su carácter… ella era la persona adecuada para él… y haría todo lo posible porque ella le correspondiera…

A partir de ese día, Endymion fue muy galante con ella, le regalaba rosas, la invitaba a lugares elegantes y con personas que tenían que ver con la cultura y el arte, la ciencia, ambos empezaban a llevarse muy bien… uno de esos días, decidió llevarla a su mansión… ahí, Endymion le presento a quienes consideraba parte de su familia…

-Malachite, Neflyte, Zoycite, Jedite, ellos son mis guardianes, pero yo los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, Los cuatro jóvenes hicieron una reverencia… repentinamente, el teléfono del estudio sonó…

Era una llamada del padre de Endymion, mientras tanto Serena y los 4 guardianes platicaban de él

-Es un buen chico-Dijo Zoycite

-Tiene un carácter muy amable y siempre se preocupa por nosotros, la verdad es que él nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hermanos y nosotros también-Dijo Malachite-La madre de Endymion era una mujer hermosa y muy elegante… y su padre… es todo un rey…

Serena los escuchaba atentamente

-Parece que la conversación es muy interesante-Dijo Endymion al entrar la recibidor

-Solo le platicábamos sobre ti-Dijo Neflyte sonriente

-Chicos, chicos-Dijo Endymion quien tomo asiento al lado de Serena

La charla se extendió hasta tarde, Haruka ya se encontraba afuera esperando a Serena, ya que ambas tenían que hablar con la Reina, al momento de despedirse, Endymion invita a Serena a salir la siguiente noche, ella acepta… El tiempo pasa rápidamente y Serena se prepara para ir a una cena de gala… Haruka y Michiru le ayudaban con su ropa y sus accesorios

-Te vas a ver hermosa-Dijo Michiru mientras peinaba la rubia cabellera de Serena

-Pues a mi me da la impresión de que él también está enamorado de ti-Dijo Haruka quien estaba cruzada de brazos y sentada en la cama de Serena

Repentinamente se escucho el timbre de la puerta

-Seguramente es el-Dijo Michiru sonriente

-Si...-Dijo Haruka quien se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta y, cuando iba a abrir, apareció Mina casi gritando

-¡Es él, es él!

-Mina, ya te escuchamos-Dijo Haruka mientras intentaba taparse los oídos

-¡Listo!-Dijo Michiru-¡Ya termine!

Serena se puso de pie, un elegante vestido color negro descubierto de los hombros vestía Serena, el peinado que Michiru le había hecho, resaltaba aún más su belleza…

-¡Te ves muy bien!-Dijo Mina

Lentamente Serena bajo las escaleras, y ahí estaba él, con un smoking, muy galante y un antifaz… ya que era una fiesta de disfraces… Serena también llevaba una máscara que le cubría medio rostro

-Te vez hermosa

El comentario sonrojó a Serena

-Gracias

Ambos subieron a la limosina y partieron a la fiesta, era una cena de gala, la cena estuvo exquisita, mas tarde, Endymion invito a Serena a bailar… todo iba marchando perfectamente bien, sin embargo, un desperfecto en los cables de alta tensión, provocaron un apagón, todos se asustaron y corrieron para todos lados… rápidamente, Endymion atrajo a Serena tierna y protectoramente, quien se sonrojó

-No te preocupes

Los latidos del corazón de Endymion aumentaron, Serena los pudo sentir a través del traje, pasaron algunos minutos y la luz volvió

-Parece que todo esta bien-Dijo Serena mirando para todos lados, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Endymion, cuando Serena alzó la mirada para ver que le había sucedido a él, ella se dio cuenta de su mirada… esos ojos la atraparon ¡Esa no era la mirada de un amigo!

-Yo… estoy bien… gracias-Dijo nerviosamente y bajando la mirada

-Serena-Endymion aun la miraba fijamente

Serena volvió a mirarlo… esta vez un poco sonrojada…

Endymion la tomo del mentón y la miro fijamente… acaricio el rostro de ella tiernamente, como intentando grabar la tersura de la piel de Serena en sus manos… en su mente… en su corazón…

-Serena… yo te amo… te amo con toda mi alma

Y la abrazó… tiernamente la abrazó… ahora era el corazón de Serena el que latía rápidamente…

-Endymion…-Dijo Serena con preocupación

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo… lo siento, pero… estoy confundida… yo… lo siento… ¿Puedes llevarme a la mansión por favor?

Endymion asintió

-Discúlpame si fue muy precipitado…

-No tienes que pedir disculpas-Dijo Serena temblorosa y con un hilo de voz…

Ambos subieron a la limosina, Endymion dejo a Serena en su casa, como ella se lo había pedido, justo cuando estaba por despedirse de ella, él se inclinó solemnemente

-Te amo Serena y te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario...-Mientras que galantemente besaba la mano de ella

Endymion se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se fue…

Serena estaba muy confundida… ¿Seiya o Endymion? Decidió acostarse temprano… mañana tenia que ir a la escuela… pero… realmente no tenia muchas ganas de ir… ¿Qué más le podía pasar? Agotada, durmió tranquilamente… sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando Serena estaba en el salón de clases…

-¡Hola!

Dos jóvenes aparecieron en la puerta del salón… ambos, con una rosa roja en la mano…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Bueno, por fin el 4º capitulo! ¡Ojala les guste!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena los miró, ambos jóvenes se miraron… ¡Dios! ¡Esto era lo último que podía pasar! Serena miró a ambos jóvenes que también la miraron expectantes… ¿Qué rosa escogería? Aparentemente ambas rosas eran iguales… pero las manos que las tenían eran totalmente opuestas…

-Gracias, amigos…

Y Serena tomó ambas rosas, ambos jóvenes se miraron… ambos se miraban seriamente… cortésmente se alejaron, cada quien por su lado… Haruka que miraba de lejos la escena, miró a Serena preocupada, Michiru se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Preocupada?

-Nuestra princesa sufrirá… y ellos también… yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada…

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada…

-Es cierto, pero…

Michiru sonrió, sabia que su amiga también se preocupaba por la princesa, ella también estaba preocupada, no quería ver sufrir a Serena

-Todo estará bien

-Eso espero

Y Haruka se alejó sin decir nada, Michiru se acercó a una Serena confundida

-¡Que hermosas rosas!

-¿Verdad que si? Pero…

-Entiendo, la confusión, aun sigue ¿Cierto?

Serena asintió

-Ambos son tan amables… se preocupan tanto por mi… no se que hacer…

-Solamente tu corazón y el tiempo dirán lo que sientes…

El timbre sonó y las clases comenzaron… llego el descanso, ahora fue Serena quien se acercó a ambos… fueron a un lugar apartado, el corazón de Seiya y Endymion latían con rapidez, en el rostro de ambos jóvenes podía verse la seguridad, pero en su interior, un gran nerviosismo habitaba el corazón de ambos.

-Chicos…

Serena se notaba sumamente nerviosa, cerró los ojos… no quería ver la reacción de ninguno de ellos

-Lo siento mucho… no puedo corresponder a ninguno de los dos… lo siento mucho príncipes

Ambos miraron a Serena un poco tristes… pero aun no se daban por vencidos…

-Princesa, sabes que mi corazón es tuyo… y siempre lo será… esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario como ya te lo había dicho antes… no te obligare a nada, siempre te amare… eternamente…

Seiya hizo una reverencia, extendió su mano

-¿Amigos?

Endymion veía la escena… Seiya se le estaba adelantando… si bien, era cierto que él también sentía algo por la princesa… no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para hacerse el prometido de ella… la amaba y no la dejaría ir…

-Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Serena, creo que por el momento lo único que aceptarías es mi amistad… siempre estaré ahí, cuando me necesites

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Serena, los dos tomaron esta vez, caminos opuestos… a partir de ese día, nada fue igual, Seiya y Endymion trataron a Serena como una amiga, ambos jóvenes contenían sus sentimientos a petición de ella

Pasaron algunos días… que se convirtieron en semanas… Seiya no aguantó y decidió invitar a Serena a ver una película

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

Serena lo miró… dudo un poco pero finalmente aceptó

-Yo paso por ti…

-¡Muchas gracias!

Serena regresaba al salón cuando Endymion se acercó a ella…

-Te invito hoy en la tarde al planetario… hay algo que quisiera mostrarte…

-Ednymion, yo… gracias, pero ya quede con Seiya en ir a ver una película

Los ojos de Endymion se hicieron muy expresivos

-¿Están saliendo?

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron

-No… solo somos amigos…

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría mañana acompañarme al planetario?

-¿Mañana? Si… ¡Con mucho gusto!

Ahora Serena había aceptado la invitación de ambos chicos, ese día, salió con Seiya y al día siguiente con Endymion… repentinamente ella se vio envuelta en una serie de invitaciones por parte de los dos… ambos chicos se esforzaban por ella, ya que ambos estaban enamorados y anhelaban el amor de Serena… quien solamente pedía tiempo… lo que a ambos jóvenes comenzaba a desesperar… hasta que un buen día, cuando los tres se encontraban juntos, apareció un estudiante de un grado menor al de ellos, quien, emocionado, deposito en las manos de Serena una carta… el chico se alejo corriendo y agito su mano en señal de despedida, como si conociera a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo… Serena se incorporó…

-¿Es una carta de amor?

Endymion preguntó algo intrigado

-No lo se…

Contesto Serena quien en ese momento abría el sobre

-Mmmmh, una carta de amor…

Seiya miró a Serena interesado, ella por su parte, leía aquella hoja, sonrió y volvió a guardarla

-Luego regreso

Y salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que el joven minutos antes había desaparecido…

Seiya y Endymion se miraron extrañados, ¿A que había ido Serena?

-Parece que hemos hecho de todo, pero ella aun no se decide…

Seiya suspiro profundamente

-Yo la esperare hasta el fin del mundo

Seiya miraba hacia lo infinito del cielo

-Yo también la amo y la amare toda mi vida

Con este comentario, Endymion hizo que Seiya lo mirara

-Al parecer ni tu ni yo… mira cómo ha ido tras ese chico, lo siento Endymion, yo no aguanto más… la amo, pero necesito saber si soy la persona mas especial para ella…

Endymion también se puso de pie y acompaño a Seiya, encontraron a Serena con aquel joven, quien, viéndolo bien, no era nada feo, si bien, era de un grado menor al de ellos, era alto, de cabellos plateados, piel clara, el joven miraba a Serena con un brillo algo peculiar, cuando vio a Seiya y a Endymion, sin que diera tiempo a nada, el joven atrajo hacia él a Serena, quien no se mostró sorprendida… y de ira por parte de Seiya y Endymion, quienes al ver esto, miraron fríamente a aquel joven… solamente se escuchó con voz firme y clara, era la voz de Seiya

-Suéltala

-No quiero, si ella no me lo pide, no la soltaré

Esta vez fue Endymion quien habló

-Suéltala

-Si ella no me lo pide, no la soltare

Los ánimos de los 3 jóvenes estaban al máximo… cuando de repente…

-Si ustedes dicen que la aman, deberían de no presionarla… ¿Creen que así podrán convencerla? El amor no se consigue de esa forma…

Seiya y Endymion miraban desafiante a aquel joven y el joven también los miraba desafiante…

-Suéltala, si no lo haces, te juro que te pesará

Definitivamente la pelea entre los 3 era inminente… muchos estudiantes ya se habían parado ahí a ver todo lo que sucedía…

-Ya basta…

Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de ella…

-¿Ven lo que han hecho?

El joven los miraba seriamente, lo que hacia que tanto Seiya como Endymion se enojaran aun mas…

-Suéltala...

-No…

-Por favor, chicos…

Pero nadie prestaba atención a lo que Serena decía, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de golpear al joven, algo sucedió…

-¡Ya basta!

Una media luna apareció en la frente de Serena, un resplandor envolvió el cuerpo de ella

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero ver pelear a nadie!

Para entonces, la ropa de la escuela que Serena vestía, había desaparecido, para dar lugar a la ropa de la princesa Selene

-¿No se dan cuenta que yo no soy un juguete o un premio?

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de ella

-¡No puedo seguir así! ¡Estoy muy confundida! ¡Si yo soy la causa de todo esto, prefiero no tomar ninguna decisión!

Entre las personas que estaban ahí, las Sailors llegaron justo en ese momento, todas miraban sorprendidas… Haruka intento detenerla

-¡Princesa! ¡No!

-Haruka, mi querida amiga, lo siento… yo… no puedo escoger aun… ¡Quiero ser amada pero no así! ¡Regreso al Milenio de Plata, de donde nunca debí de haber salido!

Y mientras decía esto, la princesa Selene se convertía en una esfera de luz y salía rumbo al espacio…

-¡Princesa!

Las Inner Senshi no pudieron detenerla, mientras que aquel joven miraba hacia el cielo…

-¿¡Ya estas contento con lo que has hecho!?

Seiya tenía tomado a este joven de la camisa

-Queremos una explicación y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos la des

Endymion miraba desafiante a aquel joven

-Esta bien, pero primero dile que me suelte

Seiya soltó al joven

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Endymion miraba fríamente a aquel joven

-Mi nombre es Diamante, del planeta Némesis que se encuentra a miles de años luz de aquí… estoy aquí porque mi madre, la Reina Hera, ha venido también a establecer alianzas con el Milenio de Plata… yo conozco a Selene desde que tenia 5 años… la quiero como si fuera mi hermana mayor… ella y yo solíamos jugar en nuestra infancia en los jardines del Milenio de Plata, cuando mi padre falleció, dejé de verla, ya que mi madre sucedió a mi padre al trono… hasta hace unas semanas… cuando me enteré que ella estudiaba aquí… ella no se acordaba de mí en un principio, hasta que le mostré una fotografía de cuando éramos niños…

Repentinamente, miró a Seiya y a Endymion

-Hasta que me di cuenta que ustedes dos se habían enamorado de ella… ambos la están invitando a salir ¿Creen que con eso Selene los aceptaría?

Diamante miraba a los dos jóvenes con coraje

-Selene no es cualquier chica… y para mí ella es alguien muy especial… es como mi hermana…así que si quieren algo con ella, mas vale que no la presionen… ella ya se los dijo, no es ningún trofeo…

Ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada…

-Dejen que ella tome su decisión… no la presionen más…

Ese día, Seiya y Endymion regresaron a sus casas, Seiya por su parte, habló con su padre… lo mismo hizo Endymion…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bueno, como podrán ver, Serena se sintió presionada por ambos chicos y decidió regresar al Milenio de Plata… y sí, ambos chicos están enamorados de ella, pero la desesperación les ganó… por lo pronto, todavía hay sorpresas ¿Qué sucederá con las llamadas que hicieron Endymion y Seiya? ¿Por qué estará Diamante está en la Tierra?


	6. Chapter 6

Pasó algún tiempo y Selene no regresó a la Tierra, las sailors, por su parte, habían decidido quedarse a terminar, solo Haruka iba y venía a la luna a ver a la princesa… inevitablemente la guerra estalló… las pláticas que tanto el Rey Zeus, Apolo y la Reina Serenity habían tenido con un planeta lejano, en el sistema de Orión, fracasaron… Seiya y Endymion fueron los primeros en defender el Sistema Solar… junto a Selene quien rápidamente se transformo en Sailor Moon… las demás sailors también lucharon valientemente, parecía que la guerra nunca terminaría… hubieron muchas bajas por parte de ambos bandos. Diamante, que también se encontraba ahí, lucho valientemente y la gran amistad y hermandad que ambos príncipes (Selene y Diamante) se tuvieron en su infancia, se acrecentó.

Selene hacia todo lo que podía pro evitar platicar con Seiya y Endymion… su corazón aun estaba hecho un lio y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer… ambos jóvenes tampoco hicieron mención de nada… en repetidas ocasiones, Seiya salvó a Selene y viceversa… lo mismo sucedió con Endymion, Diamante era como la sombra de Selene… la apreciaba tanto que no deseaba que le sucediera nada malo…

Cuando la guerra terminó, todos regresaron a la Tierra, excepto Selene, quien, sin poder decidirse aun, regresó al Milenio de Plata…hasta que, una vez, escucho una conversación sin querer entre Seiya, Diamante y Endymion…

-Realmente la amo, Diamante, no sabes cuanto….

Era la voz de Seiya

-Entonces deberías de darle tiempo…

-Seiya y yo la amamos demasiado… tanto, que yo seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella… pero… me mata en vida al no poder decidirse…

Era la voz de Endymion

Selene abrió aun mas los ojos, algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… la razón por la cual no se decidía ni tomaba el valor para hablar era porque tenia miedo… no quería lastimar a nadie y tampoco quería que sucediera algún problema en las relaciones diplomáticas… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios tenia que suceder esto? Y sin decir nada mas, en cuanto pudo, regresó al refugio que tenia en el Milenio de Plata…

Ya habían pasado algunos meses mas, tiempo en que Serena no volvió a saber nada de Seiya ni de Endymion, un día en el jardín del Milenio de Plata, una jovencita recorría los campos llenos de flores, jugueteaba con algunas mariposas… sin embargo, su mirada denotaba tristeza, dolor y confusión… tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta cuando una hermosa mujer se acercó a ella

-¿Te sientes bien, hija mía?

-¡Mamá!

Selene corrió a los brazos de su madre, algunas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven… definitivamente necesitaba de su madre… y de su mejor amiga… Haruka

-Mira quien esta aquí…

Una joven de cabellos rubios apareció detrás de la Reina

-¡Haruka!

Selene corrió a los brazos de Haruka

-¡Princesa! ¡Que bueno que esta bien!

-Por favor, Haruka, puedes llamarme Serena

-Esta bien, Serena ¿Todo bien? Me preocupe mucho cuando desapareciste de repente en la Tierra

-… la Tierra…

Selene suspiró…

-¿Sucede algo?

Haruka la miró desconcertada

-Aun no me he decidido…

-Con calma… con calma…

-Serena, tienes que ponerte al tanto de todo

Su madre hablaba seriamente

-¿Sucede algo?

-Como tú sabrás, estamos estableciendo alianzas con el planeta Némesis

Selene asintió

-Pues bien, esta noche, será ofrecida una cena de gala en este palacio para darles la bienvenida, el hijo de Hera, Diamante, se ha establecido en la Tierra temporalmente, su madre vendrá en unos momentos, hemos invitado a todos los reyes, así que por favor, hija mía, te pido que te presentes a esa cena

Selene asintió nuevamente, sabia que, ante todo tenia su deber como princesa, pero al saber que todos los reyes asistirían, pensó en Seiya y Endymion

-Las demás sailors ya se encuentran en el palacio

Serena y Haruka se fueron a arreglar

Ya era media noche, el castillo fue bellamente adornado y engalanado, cientos de príncipes aparecieron, algunos cortejaban a Selene quien, no les hacia ni el menor caso… ella solo estaba preocupada por aquellos príncipes que había conocido en la Tierra, aquellos príncipes que alguna vez lucharon por su amor, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta cuando un joven de cabellos color plata… alto y de piel clara…

-Hola Serena

-¡Diamante!

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron

-Hace tiempo que no te he visto

-Es cierto, hace algunos meses cuando…

Selene no termino de decir la frase… cuando apareció en la entrada principal, un joven de cabellos negros, con el cabello amarrado a unos listones blancos, usaba un smoking negro, usaba unos guantes en color blanco y en la solapa usaba una rosa blanca… sin lugar a dudas era Seiya, los pajes lo presentaron

-¡Seiya Kou! ¡Príncipe del Planeta Olivo!

Luego apareció una joven de cabellos negros, iba elegantemente vestida con un hermoso vestido de color verde esmeralda

-¡Calista Kou! ¡Princesa del Planeta Olivo!

Y atrás de ella, una niña apareció

-¡Diana Kou! ¡Princesa del Planeta Olivo!

Otros dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno de cabellos cafés y el otro de cabello gris, ambos usaban el smoking negro y guantes blancos, ambos jóvenes se veían guapísimos, al parecer, eran los prometidos de Calista y Diana, ya que iban tomados de la mano

-Ese brillo es particular

Diamante interrumpió las meditaciones de Selene, quien se había quedado en blanco al ver a Seiya ahí… realmente estaba guapísimo…

Seiya, después de saludar a la Reina, se dirigió a Selene

-Princesa, buenas noches

Selene se sonrojó

-Buenas noches

Y, sin dar crédito, Seiya se dirigió rápidamente hacia la otra parte del salón… una joven de cabellos rojos lo esperaba, Selene no salía aun de su asombro cuando…

-¡Endymion! ¡Príncipe del Planeta Tierra!

El joven apareció con su guardia personal, usaba un smoking en color lavanda y un bello bastón negro con una calavera como soporte, él también saludó a la Reina y saludó a Selene

-Princesa

Besó la mano de Selene…

Al igual que Seiya, Endymion se dirigió hacia otra parte del salón donde una joven de cabellos negros lo esperaba, para Selene eso fue suficiente…

Algunos rumores habían llegado esa noche a oídos de ella, que Seiya y Endymion se habían comprometido, que ambos jóvenes se casaban en algunos meses… fue cuando Selene reaccionó… al ver a los dos ahí… con dos hermosas jóvenes…

Ahora, por fin, se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… ahora por fin, se había dado cuenta a quien amaba realmente… por fin, su corazón supo quién de los dos era su verdadero y único amor…

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia él y, con toda tranquilidad, habló…

-Felicidades… tu prometida es muy hermosa… les deseo que sean muy felices…

Y dando una reverencia se dirigió hacia el balcón… Cientos de lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Selene, Diamante, al verla, intentó detenerla

-Discúlpame Diamante… pero quiero estar sola…

Ya no le importaba nada… en ese momento sólo quería huir… Selene se dirigió al balcón… era un lugar solitario y algo apartado de la fiesta… ahí podía desahogarse todo lo posible… en ese momento pensó en muchas cosas… y lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era irse… no podía ver cómo el amor de su vida se comprometía con otra princesa… le pediría a su madre ir a un lugar recóndito del universo… tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta… una sombra se acercó a ella… y repentinamente la abrazó…


	7. Chapter 7

Selene sintió aquellos brazos… sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… cerró sus ojos y rápidamente dio la vuelta… y ahí estaba, el amor de su vida… ambas miradas se cruzaron… él sabía lo que ella sentía por él y viceversa… sin embargo, Selene intentó ser indiferente

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu prometida ha de estar buscándote…

Selene hablo con una preocupación fingida en el rostro

El joven la miró seriamente

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Selene? Porque si es así, te juro que desaparezco de tu vida para siempre…

Selene no soportó mas, un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro…

-Perdóname… es que… de verdad, si con ella serás feliz…

-Selene, por favor…

-¡Esta bien, está bien, no lo vuelvo a decir, yo…!

Selene vio como los labios de aquel joven se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella…. Estaba nerviosa… un poco temerosa ¡Su primer beso! ¡Ese era su primer beso!

El joven príncipe se dio cuenta de ello, tiernamente tomó el rostro de Selene entre sus manos, primero, un tierno roce de labios, una vez que Selene se acostumbro a los labios de él, comenzó a darle tiernos besos y sin previo aviso, fue Selene quien besó de lleno al joven dejándolo sorprendido y sin aliento… bueno, ambos habían quedado sin aliento… el príncipe correspondió al beso apasionado que Selene le daba, la tomo de la cintura y la tomó entre sus brazos… a la luz de la luna podía verse la bella figura del príncipe y la princesa...

-Pero…

Selene fue callada por un tierno beso de su príncipe… quien la tenía entre sus brazos… caminaron así por un buen rato hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín, en medio de él se encontraba una hermosa fuente, delicadamente la coloco en el borde de la misma

-Selene…

El príncipe sacaba de entre sus ropas una cajita…

-Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seas esa persona tan especial, te amo, no sabes cuanto… cuando nos rechazaste sentí morir, mas aun cuando tu corazón no sabía a quién corresponder... los días que pase lejos de ti me hicieron ver lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres para mi…

Selene miro a su príncipe… lentamente tomó la caja y la abrió… era un hermoso anillo en forma de corazón… tenia brillantitos a su alrededor.

Selene asintió, fue entonces que el príncipe tomó la joya entre sus manos y la puso en el dedo de Selene… el joven la abrazó tiernamente y ella le correspondió…

Repentinamente, fueron interrumpidos, se escuchaba unas voces no muy lejos…

-Sabia que eso pasaría… desde el momento en el que ella fue a saludarlo para desearle lo mejor, ambos comprendimos que él era el hombre de su vida… créeme, la sigo amando, pero ella ya escogió… la vida aun no se acaba…

Aquel joven miraba melancólicamente hacia el cielo iluminado por las lámparas… la joven a su lado sonreía también melancólicamente

-Yo también estoy enamorada, pero esa persona no me corresponde…

Selene y su príncipe escuchaban, ella sintió que algo frio recorría todo su cuerpo, en ese momento, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro

-Selene ¿Estas bien?

Su príncipe veía cómo Selene lloraba

-Yo… no quería lastimar a nadie… no… yo… lo siento…

Selene lloraba desconsoladamente

Su príncipe la abrazó

-¿Quieres hablar con él?

Selene asintió… tenia miedo, miedo de que la reacción del joven fuera otra, sin embargo, su príncipe la tomo de la mano… eso hizo que tuviera un poco de mas valor, la pareja caminó hacia donde se encontraban aquella joven y el príncipe… la verlo, la joven que acompañaba al príncipe la miró… la chica tomó del brazo al príncipe, este, al ver la mirada de la chica, volteó y ahí estaban, Selene con su ahora prometido, ambos príncipes volvieron a saludarse, uno felicitaba al otro, el prometido de Selene también saludo a la bella dama que estaba presente… fue ahí cuando

-Endymion, yo… lo siento… no quería…

Endymion puso sus dedos en los labios de la princesa para que no hablara

-No Selene, me doy cuenta que es de Seiya de quien estas enamorada… esta vez me tocó perder…

Las lágrimas de Selene no dejaban de brotar, Endymion sonrió melancólicamente

-Selene, solo te pido un par de cosas

-Dime

Endymion limpiaba tiernamente el rostro de ella

-Hazlo muy feliz, tan feliz como puedas

-Ten por seguro que así será…

-Y otra cosa… que quisiera pedirte

-Dime

-¿Puedo darte… un ultimo abrazo? Después de esto, yo dejaré de pretenderte… e iré por mi propio camino… por las relaciones entre nuestros planetas no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada, la Tierra le debe mucho al Milenio de Plata

-Y el Milenio de Plata a la Tierra también…

Selene asintió… Endymion se acercó a ella y tiernamente la abrazó, tiernamente, como cuando alguien va a hacer un viaje muy, muy largo… repentinamente, Endymion se separo de ella, Selene pudo ver en el rostro de él algunas lagrimas…

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí…

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del joven príncipe

-Es hora de regresar a la fiesta

Esas fueron las palabras de Endymion antes de dar la media vuelta, tomar la mano de la joven y regresar al salón…

Seiya y Selene decidieron quedarse otro rato más, los ojos de Selene estaban un poco hinchados por las lagrimas, pasaron algunos minutos mas y decidieron regresar al salón… justo cuando Diamante daba la noticia: Diamante se casaba, con una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes y figura esbelta

-Un brindis por el futuro matrimonio entre el Príncipe Diamante y la princesa Esmeralda…

-¡Salud!

Todos se percataron de la llegada de Seiya y Selene, quienes al ver la expectación que causaban, Seiya fue quien decidió tomar la palabra

-Yo también brindo por la felicidad del príncipe Diamante, también tengo que darles una noticia, Selene y yo nos vamos a casar…

Para muchos fue una decepción, la princesa mas bella se casaba y el soltero más codiciado también… algunos más felicitaban a las felices parejas…

Pasaron algunos meses, una joven se encontraba sentada en una hermosa fuente… entre sus brazos traía una hermosa niña y en una hermosa cuna, un niño dormía placidamente su siesta… repentinamente, un joven se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a la chica

-He llegado, bombón… mi dulce bombón

El joven besaba tiernamente en los labios a su esposa

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Tuvimos una larga negociación, pero todo salió bien

-Vienes muy cansado…

-Solo un poco, pero para ti, nunca lo estaré…

Selene acomoda en otra cuna a la niña quien también duerme plácidamente, rodea a Seiya con sus brazos y lo besa, él también la abraza de la cintura

-¿Y si les damos otro hermanito?

Selene se sonroja… Selene toma una cuna y Seiya hace lo mismo, dejan a los bebés en sus habitaciones y la pareja, abre de par en par unas puertas grandes… desde afuera puede verse que son las habitaciones reales… los príncipes entran y las grandes puertas se cierran detrás de ellos…

Fin

Notas de Lucy: Este fic h sido resubido, ya que tuve uno que otro problema con la ortografía en mi otra cuenta, como se darán cuenta, no estoy escribiendo fics por el momento, me estoy dado un tiempo para poder volver a escribir, ya que la inspiración, realmente se fue de vacaciones… tengo muchas ideas para fanfics, pero solo en eso se queda… Saludos a los fans de Sailor Moon y gracias por leer este fic!


End file.
